blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuno
|country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |family= |manga debut= Chapter 1 |anime debut= }} |chapter= }} is an orphan who was left under the care of a church in the village of Hage.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 14 He is the wielder of the four-leaf clover grimoire and a member of the Golden Dawn squad.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 24-25Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, page 7 Appearance Yuno is a tall, 15-year-old boy with a lean build, a pair of amber eyes and black messy hair. He sports a black shirt with high collar and long sleeves. The sleeves have brown leathers cover the wrists and upper arms area. He wears a pair of light brown pants that is a cut below his knees and a pair of brown belts around his waist positioned in a way that they cross each other. Additionally, he wears a pair of dark-colored socks and a pair of boots. Yuno carries his grimoire in a pouch that is strapped at his righthand side of his waist. Additionally, he also possesses a necklace made of a gold-colored chain and a blue stone with a gold-colored symbol of a cross and four-sided stars at each corners.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 38 After becoming a member of the Golden Dawn squad, Yuno starts wearing their signature squad robe. The robe only covers his torso and it is gold in color. The fabric has an intricate design with a similar color palette as the robe. It also has a blue-colored fur around the border of the hood and a pair of blue rope coming from the left shoulder and connected to the gold-colored button on the right shoulder. The button keeps the robe properly in place. The squad's insignia is positioned at the lefthand side. Personality Yuno has a calm and emotionless demeanor and only speaks when he really needs to convey his thoughts. He also tends to speak in a manner such that people might misinterpret what he means.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 28Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 45 Despite of his detached nature, Yuno harbors a strong ambition to be the Magic Emperor, which he received while growing up with Asta.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 41 Additionally, Yuno has a very strong sense of rivalry with him that he will go in a length to stop anyone who tries to put him on harm's way.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, page 17 Due to most of his childhood spent living with Asta, Yuno possesses similar traits as him. One of those are his tenacity and will to never give up in which he learned from training together with Asta in their early days.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, pages 11-15 In contrast with his current personality, Yuno used to be a more of a crybaby who cannot stand up to himself. He started to change after Asta saved him while showing his dream and determination.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 16Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 39-41 Biography Yuno, along with Asta, was left in front of a church in a village called Hage when he was an infant. He grew up at the church and spent most of his day with Asta. One day during a trip home after grocery shopping with his foster family, Yuno overheard a few villagers talking about living in the Noble region of the Kingdom. After the sister explains the social status within the Kingdom, Yuno hears Asta's dream to become the Magic Emperor for the first time.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, page 6 Sometime later, a thug tried to take his necklace away from him so that he could sell it for the money. However, Asta stepped in and tried to take it back. At the end, the thug decided to leave without the necklace after Asta kept charging at him. Since then, Yuno stopped crying and decided to take Asta's dream to be the Magic Emperor as his own as well.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 38-41 One day, during their time growing up at Hage, Yuno and Asta goes into the forest and stand on top of a hill while facing towards the Noble region. Asta begins talking about their relationship as a family despite the lack of blood relation in which Yuno is in a complete agreement about it. In that moment, they promise to treat their future comrades the same way they treat each other; as a family.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, page 18 Yuno and Asta also trains from time to time to sharpen their combat abilities. The training usually consists of Yuno blowing Asta away with his magic while the latter tries to charge at him. After seeing Asta fails multiple times, Yuno suggest that they stop in which Asta refuses. To Yuno's surprise, Asta manages to breakthrough at one time in which he reveals that his persistence helps him to success.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, pages 12-14 Years later, Yuno still lives at the church, where he takes care of chores such as doing laundry, chopping firewood, or taking care of the younger children.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 9-15 As he has turned 15 years old, Yuno received his grimoire during the ceremony. Realizing that he has received a grimoire similar to the one possessed by the first Magic Emperor, Yuno declares his ambition to the public while brushing off Asta's declaration of rivalry. Later that day, Yuno was confronted by Lebuty, who manages to snatch his grimoire and immobilize Yuno with his magic. Once again, Asta steps in to save him, after which Yuno clarifies his previous statement during the ceremony and declares that Asta is truly his rival.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 24-54 Six months later, Yuno attends the Magic Knights entrance exam, where he manages to easily perform all the required tasks.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, page 15 During the combat test, Yuno fights against Salim from a noble House Hapshass, which he finishes the moment it started. Yuno has managed to impress the captains so much that all nine of them show their desires to put him in their ranks. Yuno decides to join the Golden Dawn, believing that entering the strongest squad is the fastest path on becoming the Magic Emperor.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, pages 3-7 Before he leaves for his squad, Yuno stops Sekke, Asta's opponent at the exam, from harming Asta, who is at the toilet. He intimidates Sekke by saying that he is not worthy of Asta before Yuno leaves without meeting Asta.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, pages 16-18 A few days later, Yuno is dispatched with two of his squadmates to explore the newly emerged dungeon. As they enter, Yuno immediately activates one of his spells when he sees that Asta is struggling with one of the dungeon's traps. After he saves him, Yuno confirms that he has paid his debt when Asta saved his life.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, pages 16-19 Yuno and his group then meet with Asta and Noelle Silva where Yuno is standing there quietly as his senior, Klaus Lunette, begins a conversation with Asta in which he thinks to be a waste of time. Klaus then ends the conversation and orders Yuno to take them to the center of the dungeon after Mimosa Vermilion located it with her spell. Along the way, Yuno warns Klaus to not underestimate Asta after hearing him giving condescending remark about the said person.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, pages 4-15 Not long after, they finally arrive at the gate to the center of the dungeon. Unfortunately, after an ambush manage to breakthrough Mimosa's defenses, Yuno and Klaus prepare to fight as they encounter the perpetrator.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, pages 13-16 Klaus immediately asks Yuno to be his support in the fight as soon as the mage from the Diamond Kingdom, Mars, tries to attack Mimosa whom still recovering.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14 pages 7-10 They ended up in a stalemate where each sides unable to breakthrough the other's magic attacks. Suddenly, Klaus asks Yuno to leave and conquer the dungeon on his own. Yuno declines at first but soon agrees after Klaus is giving him a direct order. However, Yuno quickly turns back to protect Klaus from an incoming attack and declaring that he will not leave his comrade behind.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, pages 12-14Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, pages 17-19 After he explains himself to Klaus, Yuno releases his magical power and activates two spells at the same time. He then declares that the Golden Dawn will be the one conquering the dungeon.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, pages 9-11 Unfortunately, as the fight continues, Mars manages to suppress Yuno with the latter barely able to remain standing as his spells begin to vanish.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, pages 18-19 Mars continues his assaults at Yuno with the latter is struggling to evade every attacks. Yuno tries to launch another attack but it results in another failure as Mars reinforces himself with crystal-made armor.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, pages 9-11 Mars then asks Yuno to give up and admit defeat in which reminds him of the past when he is training with Asta. The memories lead to Yuno's refusal on admitting defeat as he continues to evade Mars' merciless attacks. When one of the attack about to hit, Asta manages to step in and stops it. Asta's action slightly irritates Yuno as the former saves him yet again. He then begins arguing with Asta about his circumstances with the former tries to cover for his struggles. The arguments stop when Asta decides to join Yuno in the fight.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, pages 12-19 Soon after, the fight continues with Mars is creating a number of clone puppets with his magic to attack all of them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, page 4 Yuno is then stuck fighting these puppets while Asta is able to defeat Mars.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, page 12Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, page 18 After Klaus restrains the unconscious Mars, both the Golden Dawn and the Black Bull members enter the center of the dungeon with Asta forcefully cuts down the door. They are quickly taken by surprise with the spectacles they see behind the door. As soon as they enter, each members quickly explores the treasury and trying different magic tools they find within it. Yuno then notices a scroll surrounded by wind streams. When he opens it, he finds writings that he could not understand. Before he realizes it, the scroll and his grimoire begin to shine and the writings mysteriously disappear.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, pages 1-8 Yuno then hears Luck Voltia warns them to get away from the door, but Yuno does not manage to react fast enough and is ambushed by Mars' attack. The mage of the Diamond Kingdom manages to trap him within a crystal structure in which renders him immobile.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, pages 10-11 The crystal structure also prevents him from using his grimoire as Yuno is unable to help Mimosa and Noelle from Mars' attacks.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, page 11 Yuno then tries to slowly breaks his binding with his magic as he witnesses Asta whom is releasing a water-based attack.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 20, pages 2-3 Unfortunately, Mars is able to suppress Asta and about to move in for the kill. Seeing this, Yuno forcefully breaks the crystals that are binding him and quickly searches his grimoire for a spell to stop Mars. He is unable to find a suitable spell but he refuses to give up. At that moment, Yuno's surroundings suddenly stop moving as he find a little girl with a pair of wings right by his side. The said girl then easily defeats Mars with a single blow. After that, when Yuno looks back at her, she has already disappears and similar writings with the one he found within the scroll earlier are appearing on a page of his grimoire. Not long after, the dungeon begins to collapse.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 20, pages 7-19 Seeing that the dungeon is collapsing, Yuno quickly creates a vessel for all of them to escape. They quickly head to the exit after failing to fulfil Asta's request of taking Mars with them. They manage to escape from the dungeon mostly unscathed due to Luck's guidance and effort of getting rid of any falling debris with Klaus. As soon as they are outside, Yuno quickly instructs them to take Asta to a safer place for Mimosa to properly heal him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 21, pages 2-12 After Asta regains his consciousness, Yuno is suddenly being hugged by Klaus along with Asta as the nobleman acknowledges his worth.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 21, pages 17-19 After completing the mission, Yuno along with Klaus and Mimosa travel to the Magic Knights headquarters to report about the mission accomplishment where they encounter Asta and Noelle. The five of them then head to the designated venue together. Upon arrival, they are greeted by the Magic Emperor himself, Julius Nova Chrono, whom then examines the magics they took from the dungeon. While in the presence of the Magic Emperor, Yuno and Asta ask Julius about the method they should use to attain the Magic Emperor title in which Julius simply says that producing results are very vital for the acknowledgment.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 22, pages 5-16 Afterwards, Yuno is invited to attend a ceremony that honors several Magic Knights that have produced the most results.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 22, pages 17-19 At the end of the ceremony, Yuno and dungeon exploring squadmates are scrutinized during the celebratory banquet in which Yuno decides to remain silence.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, pages 7-9 While watching Asta confronts the honorary Knights, Yuno becomes curious when one of those Knights, Leopold Vermilion, is declaring Asta as his rival. Mimosa then explains to him that the two brothers from the Crimson Lion squad are her cousins.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, page 16 Not long after, someone suddenly enters the banquet hall and reveals that the royal capital is under attack.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, pages 18-20 Battle Prowess Magics *'Wind Magic': An elemental magic that allows Yuno to manipulate wind. Yuno has been seen to be proficient with this magic even before he received his grimoire.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 10 He usually uses this magic in the form of whirlwinds that could knock out his opponents in a single hit.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, page 4 Yuno Towering Tornado.png|link=Towering Tornado|Towering Tornado Yuno crescent wind sickle.png|link=Crescent Kamaitachi|Crescent Kamaitachi *'Creation Magic': A magic that allows Yuno to manifest any entities that he desires. Yuno uses this magic with his wind magic to create a wind-based entity.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, page 16 Yuno White Hawk.png|link=Swift White Hawk|Swift White Hawk Showers of Wind Blades.png|link=Wind Blades Shower|Wind Blades Shower Yuno ark of heavenly wind.png|link=Heavenly Wind Ark|Heavenly Wind Ark Abilities *'Immense Magical Power': Yuno has been shown to possess highly above average magical power, as not a single anti-bird flies around him during the Magic Knights entrance exam.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, page 3 Equipments *'Grimoire': Yuno wields a four-leaf clover grimoire, which he received in the acceptance ceremony when he had turned 15 years old. The grimoire is similar to the grimoire that the first Magic Emperor received. His grimoire has a gold-colored dust-jacket with the gold-colored four-leaf clover insignia at the center of the front cover and intricate ornaments around the borders.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 31 Yuno Grimoire.png|Yuno's grimoire Fights *Klaus Lunette and Yuno vs. Mars Events *Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony *Magic Knights Entrance Exam *Blood Brothers Reunion Notable Quotes * Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, pages 13-15 Trivia *One of Yuno's favorite things is the sky.Black Clover Manga: Volume 1, Character Profile References Navigation